buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pilote non diffusé
Le "Pilote non diffusé" est un épisode d'une trentaine de minutes qui a été tourné en 1996 à la demande de la 20th Century Fox et qui a servit de base pour la série Buffy contre les vampires. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Joss Whedon. Résumé Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Riff Regan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Julie Benz — Vampire * Stephen Tobolowsky — Flutie Crédités en fin d'épisode * Mercedes McNab — Harmony * Nicole Bilderback — Cordette * Danny Strong — Jonathan * Amy Chance — Aphrodesia * Persia White — Aura Non crédité en fin d'épisode * Geoff Meed — Vampire * Johnny Scalco — Topanga Inbreed #2 Apparitions Personnages *Angel (scène coupée) *Aphrodesia *Aura *Mr. Barnes (mentionné) *Blue (mentionnée) *Chris Boal *Cordelia Chase *Darla *Robert Flutie *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Harmony Kendall *Jonathan Levinson *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Thomas *Mr. Worth (mentionné) *Cordette Organisations et Titres *Cineclub *Cordettes *Dirty Girls *Housers *Panga Inbreeds *Scenic Group *Scooby-Gang *Wannabes Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Loup-garou (mentionné) *Zombie (mentionné) *Goule (mentionné) *Incube (mentionné) *Succube (mentionné) Lieux *Los Angeles (mentionnée) **Lycée Hemery (mentionné) *Sunnydale **Le Bronze **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale ***Casiers du Lycée de Sunnydale ***Théâtre du Lycée de Sunnydale Armes et Objets *Pieu *Manuel de la Tueuse *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers Le Saviez-vous ? *Le pilote ne contient pas de générique et le titre apparaît dans une police différente. *La manière montrant les vampires en train de mourir est très différente de la série en termes d'effets spéciaux. Chronologie *L'établissement s'appelle Berryman High School. Dans la série, il a été renommé Sunnydale High. L'équipe se prénome les Bulls, pas les Razorbacks comme dans la série. *Harmony mentionne que Dingoes Ate My Baby se produisent sur scène. Le groupe (dont le guitariste Oz) ne fera pas son apparition avant la deuxième saison ("La Momie inca"). *Buffy est brune, mais elle est toujours blonde dans la série. *La bibliothèque montre la plus grande altération du décor entre le pilote non diffusé et la série. Scènes coupées Une scène avec David Boreanaz a été filmée pour le pilote. Cependant, son nom n'est crédité au générique puisque la scène a été coupée lors du montage final. La scène ressemble à celle qui est dans l'épisode "Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1" : *'Angel :' "Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?" *'Buffy :' "Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?" *'Angel :' "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite." (elle recule et le laisse se lever, mais elle garde sa posture de combat) *'Angel :' "Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though." (il se masse la nuque) *'Buffy :' "What do you want?" *'Angel :' "The same thing you do." *'Buffy :' (laisse tomber sa garde) "Okay. What do I want?" *'Angel :' (il marche vers elle) "To kill them. To kill them all." *'Buffy :' "Sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. What I want is to be left alone!" (elle commence une marche déterminée) *'Angel :' "Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open." (elle s'arrête, se tourne vers lui et le fixe de ses yeux. Angel met une main dans sa veste et sort une petite boîte) *'Angel :' "Don't turn your back on this." (il lance la boîte en direction de Buffy) "You've gotta be ready." *'Buffy :' "What for?" *'Angel :' "For the Harvest." *'Buffy :' "Who are you?" *'Angel :' "Let's just say...I'm a friend." (il commence à partir) *'Buffy :' "Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend." (il fait demi-tour) *'Angel :' "I didn't say I was yours." Références culturelles *Lorsque le principal Flutie confond plusieurs fois Buffy, il fait références à des personnages de dessin-animés comme Bugs Bunny, la poupée Barbie, le cerf Bambi et Les Pierrafeu (Betty et Wilma). *Cordelia fait un commentaire sur le magasin Sears et la mode du tissu en flanelle. *Buffy et Willow ont mentionnées plusieurs célébrités comme Laura Ashley, Home Depot Guy et Martha Stewart. Plus tard dans la bibliothèque, Buffy parle avec Giles de Cindy Lou. *Quand ils parlent de gangs et de tribus, Buffy et Alex critiquent le film The Muppets Take Manhattan. *Alex compare un vampire avec le chanteur Lionel Richie. *Buffy et Giles parlent d'une promotion de la série Time-Life. *Le personnel du Cineclub expose une affiche du film Nosferatu. Buffy plante plus tard un pieu sur une affiche. Galerie En coulisses Pilote (BTS) 1.jpg Pilote (BTS) 2.jpg Pilote (BTS) 3.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px de:Pilot pt-br:Episódio piloto es:Piloto no emitido de Buffy en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer pilot nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer pilot Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Articles non canoniques